Dust in the wind
by Fesiel
Summary: Secondo episodio della Virtual Season 3 vista da Fenice158, Elerel e Sitonkia! AU


**Disclaimer**: i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto

**Dust in the Wind**

**Polvere nel vento**

Nicholas Shelton osservò la piccola città stendersi pacifica sotto di lui. Dal punto in cui si trovava riusciva a percorrere con lo sguardo l'intero perimetro del centro abitato, persino scorgere il tetto della sua piccola casetta costruita in legno mentre il sole arrossava il cielo annunciando la venuta del giorno.  
Inspirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca del mattino, l'uomo sorrise di fronte a tanta bellezza. Le sue guance si colorarono di un rosso purpureo, le sopracciglia presero un'angolazione convergente verso l'alto. L'espressione dapprima serena si tramutò presto in una smorfia isterica. Dalla sua bocca uscì un suono indefinibile a metà tra un singhiozzo ed una risata.  
Un primo debole raggio di sole gli illuminò il volto marcando le sottili ombre proiettate dalle rughe. Le lacrime si fermarono improvvisamente.  
_Ora, non c'è altra soluzione._  
Afferrò con entrambe le mani il parapetto e dandosi una spinta si gettò nel vuoto.

Il taglio si era ormai cicatrizzato del tutto, una linea rossastra che percorreva l'intero avambraccio sinistro. Sam sospirò amaramente ricordando che era stato lui stesso ad infliggersi tale ferita. Decise di fasciarla nuovamente, nonostante non ce ne fosse più bisogno, desiderava farla sparire insieme con la memoria degli ultimi giorni. Aveva fatto di tutto per nascondere quanto profondamente la faccenda dello spirito di Steve Wondell lo aveva sconvolto, ma ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano sulle bende bianche i ricordi riaffioravano sorprendentemente vividi e dettagliati.  
Si rinfrescò il volto inspirando profondamente. C'era ben altro a cui pensare ora.  
"SAMMY!"  
La voce potente del fratello seguita da una serie frenetica di colpi alla porta gli fece prendere un colpo.  
_Bonjour finesse!_  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Cosa c'è?! E' mezz'ora che sei lì dentro!"  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo ma sorrise.  
"Se sei preoccupato per me puoi dirlo apertamente."  
"Maledizione, sono preoccupato per ME! Se non esci me la faccio addosso!!"  
Raccolse le bende usate e le buttò nel cestino, poi prendendosela con comodo si lavò le mani e solo dopo aver ricontrollato più e più volte di non aver lasciato nulla fuori posto – il tutto ovviamente ad una lentezza esagerata - Sam uscì all'aria aperta.  
"Era ora!" esclamò Dean a pochi passi di distanza, saltellando scompostamente verso il bagno. Quando sorpassò il fratello si bloccò improvvisamente.  
"Cos'è quella?" chiese indicando la fasciatura sul braccio dell'altro "Pensavo non ti servisse più."  
"Sì, beh..almeno evito di prendere colpi."  
Lo sguardo di Dean si fece penetrante. _Non me la dai a bere, Sammy, sono giorni che sei così silenzioso..._  
"Quel cacciatore è storia passata, giusto?"  
Sam abbassò gli occhi. Non gli andava di parlarne. Era da stupidi continuare ad affiggersi, ne era pienamente cosciente, eppure sentiva un fastidioso senso di colpa in agguato, pronto a colpire quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato..  
"Dean sto—"  
"Giusto?" lo interruppe il fratello.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, Sam sospirò guardando l'orizzonte.  
"E' solo che..è stata colpa mia, Dean, il cacciatore e Bobby..ho fatto un casino."  
L'altro scosse la testa in silenzio senza lasciarsi sfuggire alcuna espressione. Se solo ci fosse stato un modo per comunicare a Sam quanta paura aveva provato nel vederlo posseduto da uno spirito che voleva ucciderlo, quanto odio verso quel maledetto fantasma…se solo Sam avesse captato anche un centesimo della gioia che Dean aveva sentito allargargli il cuore nel vedere il fratellino tornare in sé, allora avrebbe certamente smesso di compiangere Wondell e dispiacersi per la sua morte. Ma Sam scrutava il cielo davanti a lui, sordo delle silenziose preghiere del fratello maggiore.  
"Sam, sai bene che non è così, eri posseduto, tecnicamente non eri nemmeno tu."  
"L'ho ucciso io con queste mani."  
"Le stesse con cui hai salvato un sacco di gente.."  
Sospirò. "Non c'entra.."  
"Non sei un assassino, lo sai bene.. E poi guardati, quell'aria da cucciolo abbandonato non si addice proprio ad un killer."  
Sam gli concesse un sorriso sinceramente divertito. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e Dean riassunse un'espressione grave. Negli occhi di Sam leggeva chiara la gratitudine per il tentativo di consolarlo.  
"Seriamente Sammy.." cominciò il maggiore con un tono sorprendentemente _appassionato_ "..se non vado in bagno ora me la faccio nei pantaloni."

Circa un quarto d'ora dopo Sam vide il fratello riapparire dal piccolo bagno, un sorriso soddisfatto dipinto in volto ed entrambi i pollici alzati in sua direzione.  
_Che razza di scemo.._pensò tra sé Sam portandosi una mano alla fronte in un finto gesto sconsolato.  
"Se ti muovi riusciamo a partire prima di mezzanotte."  
Dean sembrò offeso.  
"Ha parlato Flash..che fretta hai, non abbiamo nemmeno una meta.."  
"Basta che ce ne andiamo di qua, questa puzza di marcio mi sta facendo venire il mal di testa."  
Effettivamente l'odore era acuto e penetrante, impregnava ogni singolo elemento della stanza. Decisamente uno dei peggiori motel in cui avessero alloggiato.  
"Finisco di mettere via la mia roba e riconsegno le chiavi."  
Sam annuì rispondendo che lo avrebbe aspettato in macchina con una tazza di caffè take away.  
Già pregustando la bevanda, Dean raccolse la maglietta che usava come pigiama dalla moquette color verde marcio e la appallottolò nel borsone insieme ad alcune pistole, boccettine di acqua santa ed un sacchetto ancora intatto di sale. Alzò il suo cuscino e ripose il solito coltello con gli altri oggetti, poi notò un lembo di stoffa colorata sbucare da sotto il letto. Era di un lilla rosato orripilante. Lo raccolse scoprendo che si trattava di una maglietta stropicciata, sul fronte il disegno di un righello e di un sasso, il primo diceva "You rock!" ed il secondo rispondeva "You rule!". Annusò la stoffa. Oltre all'intenso olezzo conferitogli dalla sporcizia accumulata tra le maglie della moquette, il tessuto conservava ancora tracce di Acqua di Giò. Dean ridacchiò. Il profumo di Sam.  
_Eh eh, Sammy, non puoi chiedermi di non prenderti in giro per questa.._  
Si avviò verso la porta d'ingresso col borsone in spalla, pronto a punzecchiare il fratellino, quando qualcosa gli tremò nella tasca dei jeans. Il cellulare. Afferrò l'oggetto e guardò il display illuminato. _Numero privato. _Aggrottando le sopracciglia rispose.  
"Pronto?"  
Un rumore confuso arrivò dall'interlocutore sconosciuto. Sembrava che stesse soffiando sul ricevitore.  
"Pronto? Chi è?"  
Il suono ritmico dell'interferenza, poi una voce lontana.  
"..Dean Winch…so..o….ica..John."  
Per quanto riusciva a capire stava parlando con una donna.  
"Cosa? Non capisco, il segnale è disturbato."  
Di nuovo il soffio e l'interferenza.  
"…n Winchester?"  
"Dean Winchester, sì sono io."  
"So…..amica di Joh…"  
"Un'amica di John? Mio padre?"  
"Sì…isogno del t...iuto."  
Il frastuono di sottofondo si fece assordante per alcuni secondi.  
"Hai bisogno mio del mio aiuto?" Cercò di interpretare le parole della donna.  
"Augusta, Missouri."  
Prima di poter replicare la chiamata venne interrotta. Dean rimase confuso a fissare il terreno davanti a sé, il cellulare ancora stretto in mano.  
_Che cavolo..?!_  
Da quel poco che era riuscito a cogliere, un'amica di papà necessitava del suo aiuto e voleva che si recasse in Missouri, ma John non gli aveva mai detto di conoscere qualcuno proveniente da quello stato. D'altra parte, rifletté Dean, erano molte le cose di cui papà non gli aveva mai parlato. Inoltre, avrebbe potuto infangare la memoria del genitore se non avesse soccorso un'amica di famiglia che aveva esplicitamente richiesto l'assistenza dei Winchester.  
Ci pensò sopra un attimo. A Sam non sarebbe dispiaciuto, purché si fossero allontanati da quel luogo puzzolente.  
Uscì dalla stanza e si recò a passi svelti alla reception dove attese qualche minuto l'arrivo del proprietario. L'uomo dall'aria trasandata pareva in tinta con il suo stesso motel. Senza dilungarsi in addii gli riconsegnò le chiavi della stanza allungandogli la carta di credito falsa, dopodiché si sedette nella Impala e afferrò il portatile di Sam che ancora non si vedeva.  
Digitò il nome della città su Google attendendo i risultati.  
"Dean, lascia stare il mio computer!" Sam lo colse di sorpresa.  
"Calmati, sto cercando una mappa."  
L'altro si sistemò al suo fianco passandogli il bicchiere di carta colmo di caffè.  
"Una mappa? Di dove?"  
"Si va ad Augusta."  
"Che?! Perché? Dean non dirmi che è solo per qualche stupido puntello.."  
"Metti in dubbio la mia professionalità?"  
Sam lo guardò negli occhi e rispose convinto: "Sì, senza ombra di dubbio."  
Il maggiore raccontò della telefonata.  
"Mah, tanto non abbiamo niente di meglio da fare, io dico di andare."  
"E' quello che pensato anch'io."  
"Allora vada per il Missouri."  
Dean avviò il motore ma prima di partire tirò un pizzicotto sul braccio al fratello.  
"Ahi! Perché cavolo l'hai fatto?!"  
"Per quella tua bellissima mogliettina lilla." Detto ciò sgasò due o tre volte ed infine partì sgommando in direzione Sud-Ovest.

"Dove hai detto che stiamo andando?"  
"Augusta…hey! Tira giù i piedi da lì!" Dean diede una sberla ai piedi del fratello che osavano poggiare sul cofano vicino al volante.  
"Che palle! Sono tre ore e mezzo che viaggiamo, non possiamo fare una sosta?" Si lamentò il più giovane cercando una nuova posizione che gli evitasse il torcicollo.  
"Vedi per caso un posto dove mi possa fermare?"  
Guardarono entrambi oltre il parabrezza: la strada si perdeva tra le curve in mezzo a chilometri di fitta boscaglia. Non avevano incontrato alcun segno di presenza umana per miglia ed i loro stomaci cominciavano a brontolare.  
"Quanto manca?"  
"Almeno altre due o tre ore. Dormi e non rompere."  
Sam appoggiò la testa al finestrino. La linea bianca che delimitava la carreggiata scorreva veloce sotto i suoi occhi come un fiume candido in mezzo ad un mare di nero asfalto. Poco più in là i colori caldi delle foglie morte contrastavano vivacemente con il verde dell'erba selvatica. Alzò leggermente lo sguardo. Per quanto riusciva a vedere c'erano alti e folti alberi a perdita d'occhio. Sbuffò. Nessun dannatissimo punto di ristoro.  
Tre ore. Altre tre noiosissime ore per raggiungere Augusta. Studiò Dean ma era troppo concentrato nel canticchiare sottovoce una canzone dei Kansas che suonava in sottofondo per accorgersi di essere osservato. Peccato, era disposto anche a litigare un po' per far passare il tempo.  
Tornò al finestrino. Ora che ci faceva caso notò che il vetro era piuttosto sporco, le gocce di pioggia che si erano asciugate avevano lasciato un alone biancastro. In un punto in particolare. Strizzò gli occhi e notò che la macchia chiara sul vetro stava diventando sempre più grande, molto velocemente, quasi alla stessa velocità della macchina..  
..guardò fuori dal finestrino.  
"Dean FERMATI!"  
Spaventato dall'urlo improvviso il ragazzo inchiodò rischiando di sbandare. Non appena si voltò verso il fratello notò una piccola cosa bianca sul ciglio della strada, distante al massimo una decina di metri dalla Impala.  
"La vedi anche tu?" chiese Sam senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla _cosa_.  
"Sì.."  
Una bambina pallida come la neve, vestita con un abito a maniche lunghe di un colore indescrivibile tra il rosa, il grigio e il bianco se ne stava sul ciglio della strada, i lunghi capelli biondi da albina le scendevano scompostamente sul viso nascondendolo.  
Dean spalancò la portiera e scese dalla macchina, sfiorando con le dita il calcio della pistola nascosta dietro il sedile, a portata di mano.  
"Possiamo aiutarti?" disse cercando di farsi sentire, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta.  
Il fruscio del vento tra le foglie era più intenso di quanto sembrasse dall'interno dell'auto. _Inquietante _, pensò Sam alzandosi a sua volta.  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata. Quando i loro sguardi tornarono a posarsi sulla strana figura, questa era scomparsa. Al suo posto soltanto la strada, lunga tortuosa e oscura. Gli alberi raggiungevano un'altezza tale da proiettare ombre di un profondo nero su tutto il percorso ed il paesaggio intorno a loro.  
"Dov'è andata?" Sam sentì la tensione irrigidirlo.  
Il fratello sfoderò la pistola pronto a far fuoco, si guardò intorno puntando l'arma in direzione del suo sguardo.  
Eccola.  
"Destra."  
Sam si voltò. La bambina era là, ferma come di pietra, il vento non le muoveva nemmeno una ciocca, pareva fuori dal tempo e di certo non appartenente a quella dimensione.  
Improvvisamente sparì e ricomparve qualche metro più lontana. Si stava inoltrando nel bosco. E voleva essere seguita.  
Senza dire una parola Dean aprì il portabagagli e ne estrasse un fucile a canna mozza che passò al fratello, mentre scelse un coltello ed una carica di proiettili di salgemma per sé. Con un ghigno stampato in volto si rivolse a Sam mentre entrambe le armi scattavano nel venir caricate:  
"Finalmente si torna al lavoro."


End file.
